Tractor
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Introduction By BulldozerD11 I started this Wikia as a place to collect and build the UK web based free Encyclopaedia of Knowledge on Tractors and Construction Plant. Basically anything to do with collectable Machinery Like Tractors, Construction Plant, Transportation equipment for moving such machinery, The Earlier steam Machinery that the later diesel powered Machines were derived from. Also the related field of Model version's of machines that are also collected and built by enthusiasts, either as Money or Space precludes collecting the full size items, or often in addition to a full size version. To Build this into a Definitive resource requires the help of many people, please join in if only to add one little section of knowledge on one machine. Or to update the Clubs and Events etc section. Please encourage your friend to participate in this Endeavour. Please add links to Other organisations web sites, with a reciprocal link to this site to widen its coverage. Thanks The Bulldozer (The Wiki Founder) April 2008 BulldozerD11 14:12, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Scope of the Wiki The Wiki covers 5 main areas relating to Classic & Vintage Tractors and Plant and associated machinery. History The history of every company who built or builds Tractors and Construction Plant related machinery and the builders of other vehicles and machinery that is collected and shown at Vintage rallies and Steam fairs. A lot of these companies are connected and at different times have built some or all types as well as other products. This means that the number of articles that can be included is vast and not just limited to UK companies, as it is a very international / global industry from the start of the industrial revolution in the 18th century with the beginnings of mechanisation through to the Global corporations of today. Vehicles and machinery Every model of vehicle can be covered by a dedicated page with its history and specification, with a table of known examples in preservation (or still working even). Events and shows Any event or show relating to the display and preservation of Classic vehicles and machinery. These can feature the event and listing and photos of the exhibits with a history of the event. The vehicles listings should link to the related manufactures and model pages and to articles on the individual vehicle history's, and galleries of more photos of the vehicle / machine. Museums and collections Add details of any museum or collection tha features tractors & related machinery featured on the wiki. List private collections of machines that appear at public shows and/or are opened to private visits by club members. Individual vehicle pages Every vehicle and machine seen at a show or in a museum etc will have its own page to add more info and photos than can be held in the summary tables on the other pages. Miniatures and Scale models section for the wide variety of precision scale models that are now built of machines and the working miniatures of Steam engines. Suggested expansion of the project : ↓ Leave any ideas here for possible expansion of the wiki project below here please; ↓ ----